Miraculous Multiverse
by thehidden6lade
Summary: For every choice we make, an entire universe comes into existence where a different choice was made and some are not as nice as their counterpart. Miraculous wielders are being attacked all over the multiverse and no one knows why. All they know is that they will stop at nothing to get what they want.


_Hey guys, 6lade here, this is my first time uploading a story. Its been a while since I wrote anything so I'm a bit rusty. This story is probably full of mistakes and I'm doing my best to spot them but I'm gonna need some help. Any errors or mistakes that you spot, leave a comment about it and ill make a note to help with writing later so it doesn't happen again. I really enjoy miraculous ever since I watched it with my niece and I love spider-man who ladybug is mostly based on. A long time ago, the spidey comics had an event called the Spider-verse where all the different types of spidey banded together to face a threat that was planning to wipe them all out. I figured since LB is based on him, why not give her her own multiverse. It'll be a while till the next chapter comes out since I just started my new job but it will come out eventually. Anyway leave a comment about what you think, I'd really appreciate it._

It's a cold December afternoon, in the distance a figure clad in black with blonde hair is hopping from rooftop to rooftop making their way to the Eiffel tower. Its Kitty noir and she's late for patrol again. She's almost there and uses her staff to catapult herself to the top, as she lands, she sees a figure already standing there clad in red with black spots.

"I'm so sorry I'm late bugaboo, maybe I can make it up to you after patrol," she says seductively.

"It's not a problem, you're right on time" replies the figure before turning around to face the feline heroine. Kitty noir takes a step and readies her staff, taking a defensive stance.

"Who are you, what have you done to my lord?". In front of her stands a woman with long jet-black hair and in a Lord Bug costume.

"He's a bit busy at the moment, can I take a message?", she responds as she takes out her yo-yo.

This only angers the cat as she growls, ready to attack. The imposter only clicks her tongue at her and begins to spin her yo-yo at high speeds," my, my, someone is a bit jealous, are they not?". Whoever this person is, they are getting on kitty noir's last nerve.

"I'll give you one more chance, where is my lord?". This 'ladybug' only rolls her eyes before answering.

"Alright since you want to see him so badly, I'll show you your precious bug", she points to the very top of the tower where two more figures are, one is tied to the tower while the other stands next to them, twirling a staff in their hand who then jumps down and stands in front of her.

It's a man in his own leather suit and silver staff, "It's nice to see that even as a woman I keep my good looks.",he says while looking her over. He makes his way over to his partner before bringing her into a kiss,"Ah, good to be back by your side my lady."

"Likewise, Chaton, I hope you weren't too rough with my counterpart, I don't think the last one survived from the condition that you left him in.",she states as her hands begin to wander over her partner's body.

"it's fine, he'll live, for now at least, but does it really matter. Now it's your turn to deal with mine."

Kitty takes in a sharp breath and leaps to the top to see her lord is bloody and beaten but at least he's still breathing. She cuts the ropes and takes back down to the platform. "My lord are you alright, what happened".

Lord Bug coughs up some blood before responding, "they ambushed me while I was on my way here, they're too strong to fight alone kitty, you need to take my miraculous and run. Take them back to the guardian, hide them, I don't care, just make sure they don't get them." he then grunts in pain as he begins to bleed out.

"No, I'm not leaving you, you'll die without their power," she said with tears in her eyes. She begins to hear laughter as the duo who did this to her lord make their way closer.

"we can't have that now can we", says her double with a smirk on his face.

"Keep away from us, I won't let you touch him." she cries, clutching her best friend.

"sweetie you don't have a choice in the matter", says the ladybug, "Chaton, take their miraculous and let's be done with them"

"with pleasure, my lady", says the cat before leaping onto his prey. Kitty doesn't know what to do, her love is dying in her arms and the culprits are standing right in front of her, in her mind, a voice is telling her to run and to not turn back, but she will do no such thing. In that instant, an idea comes to her but doing it means crossing a line. She uses a cataclysm on a person and gets Lord Bug to a hospital or run and hide the miraculous so these monsters don't get them, why do they even want them, shouldn't they have their own miraculous. She decides that a question that can be answered later and in the last second, she cries out "CATACLYSM!" Her hand right at the doubles heart, she closes her eyes and waits for it to connect but it never does. She opens her eyes to see that he's standing there with his grin still on his face.

" Nice try, but that won't work" he then slams his fist into her open hand and yells" Claws In!", Soon there's a bright green light and kitty has reverted back to her civilian form and in shock.

"What just happened, what did you do to me?" she says in confusion.

"It seems that your kwami hasn't taught you everything" before punching her in the face and she collapses on the ground next to Lord Bug, He then stands over her and pries the ring off her finger, "looks like you won't be needing this" and turns to Lord Bug and takes off his earrings "This will be an excellent gift for my lady, much appreciated". Lord Bug's costume fades revealing a young man. Kitty looks at him in utter shock.

"Maron you're Lord Bug? "she said.

Hearing his name, Maron opens his eyes to see Adriane Agreste on the ground next to him.

"Adriane, this whole time, you were kitty noir", she does a sheepish shrug and smiles.

"guess the cat is out of the bag", Maron begins to laugh but stops as his wounds worsen.

"Well it's been fun, but this is where we take our leave, enjoy the view while you still can", shouts the ladybug before a bright light shines behind her and reveals a portal that she steps into, the male kitty noir follows but before he steps all the way through, he turns back to face the fallen heroes,

" Have a nice fall you two, Cataclysm!" and slams his hand onto the floor then hops into the portal. Adriane realizes what's about to happen and holds Maron as tight as she can, this whole day has turned into a nightmare. Maron reaches up and touches Adriane's face.

"It'll be fine kitty, as long we're together, everything will be alright" and pulls her into a kiss, then the tower begins to fall.


End file.
